board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Remember This User?
"Do You Remember This User?" was a project started by XIII is cool in mid-2011. With Board 8 rapidly approaching a full decade of age, this project was held to determine which "older" users (who had long since left the board) were remembered. After every 5 days, a retroactive voting day is held to give users a chance to vote for previous users they may have missed. In the results section, the new, post-retroactive voting day score is on the left, while the original score is on the right. After Day 20, a "full retro" day was held, giving the first 15 users three total scores. The most up-to-date score is the one closest to the username, as before. In October 2011 the contest was temporarily discontinued after a rapid decline in votals, but was revived in August 2012, this time making use of GameFAQs' new poll system. Results * Day 1: Board 8 remembers Amazing Telephone (58-12) (From 47-12, 35-10) * Day 2: Board 8 remembers Aeon Azuran (49-7) (From 38-7, 23-5) * Day 3: Board 8 remembers TenkoStar17 (30-20) (From 24-17, 16-8) * Day 4: Board 8 remembers Ohfennsiv (34-23) (From 28-19, 21-10) * Day 5: Board 8 remembers Tombs (51-3) (From 40-3, 26-1) * Day 6: Board 8 remembers C Bar (34-23) (from 28-21, 21-15) * Day 7: Board 8 remembers Kali101 (34-11) (from 26-9, 18-3) * Day 8: Board 8 does not remember heavenscloud8899 (38-23) (from 32-18, 23-15) * Day 9: Board 8 does not remember Daredevil3181 (33-17) (from 26-11, 15-8) * Day 10: Board 8 remembers kawaiifan (48-7) (from 44-7, 32-2) * Day 11: Board 8 remembers jessanugget (30-10) (from 22-6, 20-4) * Day 12: Board 8 remembers seeraamaazu (21-18) (from 14-10, 13-6) * Day 13: Board 8 does not remember nanasilencer (28-15) (from 19-7, 15-5) * Day 14: Board 8 remembers solarshadow (16-15) (from not remembering 9-8, from remembering 6-5) * Day 15: Board 8 remembers imdapartystar (35-11) (from 23-6, 18-5) * Day 16: Board 8 remembers Lady Miaow (36-1) (from 21-1) * Day 17: Board 8 remembers Xenobi (28-2) (from 14-1) * Day 18: Board 8 remembers MakeYourChance (29-0) (from 14-0) * Day 19: Board 8 remembers cheekyboys (19-7) (from 9-1) * Day 20: Board 8 remembers xXSabinFigaroXx (27-0) * Day 21: Board 8 remembers Tediz247 (10-9) (from 9-7) (from 24-0) * Day 22: Board 8 does not remember sodapunk (17-4) (from 15-4) * Day 23: Board 8 does not remember Megaman Crono (14-3) (from 11-3) * Day 24: Board 8 remembers Cromage (10-7) (from 8-6) * Day 25: Board 8 remembers Steal This Account (24-3) (from 21-3) * Day 26: Board 8 does not remember Jjukil (12-8) (from remembering 7-6) * Day 27: Board 8 remembers Slowflake (28-3) (from 25-0) * Day 28: Board 8 remembers Topaz Kitsune (15-5) (from 12-1) * Day 29: Board 8 remembers "Viper_Vix3n" (27-3) (from 23-0) * Day 30: Board 8 remembers BEthStardust (16-7) (from 14-3) * Day 31: Board 8 remembers Ail (20-1) * Day 32: Board 8 remembers GTA Gavin (17-0) * Day 33: Board 8 remembers Shake (23-1) * Day 34: Board 8 remembers BigCow (13-3) * Day 35: Board 8 remembers Rodri316 (12-8) * Day 36: Board 8 remembers yugiohlover (6-4) * Day 37: Board 8 does not remember Goldenmew (3-2) * Day 38: Board 8 is unsure about the existence of Talkin Tate (5-5) * Day 39: Board 8 remembers durangoX3 (18-0) * Day 40: Board 8 remembers Alanna82 (27-0) * Day 41: Board 8 remembers ChaosTony (10-0) * Day 42: Board 8 remembers windmage (16-2) * Day 43: Board 8 does not remember GingerBee (8-6) * Day 44: Board 8 remembers Villainous Magus (6-2) * Day 45: Board 8 remembers GnKoichi (8-0) * Day 46: Board 8 is unsure about the existence of Kol Martin (3-3) * Day 47: Board 8 remembers SA2Tails (13-1) * Day 48: Board 8 remembers TurnTurnTurn (22-0) * Day 49: Board 8 does not remember Lightlink22 (5-4) * Day 50: Board 8 remembers Tai (10-0) * Day 51: Board 8 remembers Cat1001 (12-0) * Day 52: Board 8 remembers Kasbo (6-2) * Day 53: Board 8 remembers Kosmo Trainer (17-0) * Day 54: Board 8 remembers HoratioQHornblower (16-2) * Day 55: Board 8 does not remember jaw70 (4-2) * Day 56: Board 8 does not remember Kol Martin (5-4) * Day 57: Board 8 remembers Brakmaster (13-3) Notable Day/User Results Stats topic aficionado Solarshadow is notable for his result changing twice. He was remembered on his day, then not remembered after his first retro day, then remembered again after his second. Viper_Vix3n and Villainous Magus are, thus far, the only alts to take part in the series. Needless to say, the idea here was not to remember the man behind the alt but the alt itself. On Talkin Tate's day, he received 5 "yes" votes and 5 "no" votes, making him the first user that Board 8 was "unsure" about. Kol Martin became the second after a 3-3 tie. Due to a faulty nomination and host oversight, on day 48 TheLastOblesik had a topic dedicated to him while he was still posting on the board under the alt "TheGeonaut". Once this was found out, the topic was closed and TurnTurnTurn's day was brought forward. 2012 Revival The project was revived in 2012, bringing with it entirely new results and the use of GameFAQs' new poll feature. *Day 1: Board 8 remembers Aeon Azuran (42-12) *Day 2: Board 8 remembers TenkoStar17 (33-22) *Day 3: Board 8 does not remember ohfennsiv (17-18) *Day 4: Board 8 remembers Tombs (48-9) *Day 5: Board 8 remembers Kali101 (34-14) *Day 6: Board 8 does not remember heavenscloud8899 (15-21) *Day 7: Board 8 does not remember Daredevil3181 (5-25) *Day 8: Board 8 remembers kawaiifan (83-8) *Day 9: Board 8 remembers jessanugget (22-14) *Day 10: Board 8 does not remember seeraamaazu (10-17) *Day 11: Board 8 does not remember nanasilencer (13-18) *Day 12: Board 8 does not remember solarshadow (25-27) *Day 13: Board 8 remembers imdapartystar (23-15) *Day 14: Board 8 remembers cheekyboys (16-13) *Day 15: Board 8 does not remember Tediz247 (8-20) *Day 16: Board 8 does not remember sodapunk (9-15) *Day 17: Board 8 is unsure about the existence of Megaman Crono (15-15) *Day 18: Board 8 remembers Cromage (15-11) *Day 19: Board 8 remembers Slowflake (20-3) *Day 20: Board 8 remembers Topaz Kitsune (18-10) *Day 21: Board 8 remembers BEth Stardust (18-7) *Day 22: Board 8 remembers Ail (31-15) *Day 23: Board 8 remembers Rodri316 (20-8) *Day 24: Board 8 does not remember yugiohlover (9-25) *Day 25: Board 8 does not remember Talkin Tate (12-18) *Day 26: Board 8 remembers Windmage (26-7) *Day 27: Board 8 does not remember Gingerbee (7-15) *Day 28: Board 8 does not remember GnKoichi (15-16) *Day 29: Board 8 does not remember Kol Martin (7-9) *Day 30: Board 8 remembers SA2Tails (40-12) *Day 31: Board 8 remembers Tai (38-6) *Day 32: Board 8 remembers Cat1001 (28-12) Category:Board Projects